Intertwined
by Hair-Noodles
Summary: What can Hanatarou expect for a Valentine's gift, if anything at all, from his outwardly stoic lover?A oneshot AU Valentine's fic between Byakuya and Hanatarou. Shounen Ai Full of fluff and what-not.


**A/N: **Here we have a little 'Kuya.Hana Valentines fic. While I really don't like valentines day, it makes a good set up for some fluffy romance X3. It is set in the AU setting that will be used in the AU fic when I get to it, obviously this would have to be after that fic lol. Hope you enjoy it! If not oh well, I like it XP.

* * *

Hana snuggled down further under the covers of the bed when he felt 'Kuya slide away from him, taking the warm with him. He watched quietly, eyes just peeking past the blankets, as 'Kuya drug himself into the bathroom; after a few minutes he heard the shower turn on.

Hana didn't have any classes that day so he bypassed dragging himself out of bed and opted for curling into a ball and dozing. He felt bad that 'Kuya had classes, especially so early, it was 6:00 according to the clock on the nightstand. Then again, 'Kuya didn't have to be up quite that early, but he always got up with too much time to spare.

He wished 'Kuya could stay home, it was Valentine's Day after all; but he knew the likelihood of 'Kuya skipping class, even if it was only two, was ZERO. Especially when he knew 'Kuya had never understood the holiday. He failed to see how giving someone a box of candy showed that you loved them. He said that he had bought Hana candy bars and presents on other days, so did they some how become better because of the date?

Hana could see what 'Kuya meant by his statement, and for the most part agreed with him. He knew he didn't need flowers or a card to know that 'Kuya loved him. But this would be the first time in his life that he had someone to celebrate the holiday with, and he had kind of been hoping for something special just for the novelty of it.

He didn't need anything big; even if all 'Kuya did was the unthinkable and skip class to stay home with him, that would be enough. He pulled the covers tighter around him, and used the steady rhythm of the shower push valentine's out of his head. He would be able to make do without the holiday.

Hana opened his eyes, and realized he couldn't hear the shower running anymore so he peeked his head out from under the blankets. The bathroom door was open and it didn't sound like 'Kuya was inside, he wasn't in the room either. He glanced at the clock and realized it was already 8:35, he must've fallen back asleep, 'Kuya would've left an hour ago.

He sat up with a sigh, he hadn't meant to fall asleep; that meant he'd missed his kiss for the morning. 'Kuya always teased him about sleeping in on his free days, but he would never wake Hana up if he was sleeping; he said it was because he really did need the rest.

He forced himself into the bathroom, where he succeeded in climbing into the shower; afterwards he managed to brush his teeth and rake a comb through his damp hair. He slipped into a clean pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt and headed downstairs to scrounge up an easy bowl of cereal. After leaving his bowl in the sink for later, he went into the living room and stretched out on the couch to 'rot his brain', as 'Kuya so eloquently put it, in front of the T.V.

* * *

When 'Kuya got out of the bathroom Hana had already fallen back asleep, he could barely suppress a smile at the sight of Hana buried under the blankets with only the top of his head showing. When he'd finished getting his clothes on he was tempted to wake Hana before he left, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. As much as he teased Hana for sleeping, he was glad that he did. The boy had a tendency of overworking himself and keeping really bad hours, besides, he always looked so cute when he slept.

'Kuya felt a thread of guilt in his mind at having lied to Hana, but he pushed it away with the reminder of why he'd lied. He had to go pick up a few things and it would make the surprise all the better if Hana was still expecting nothing at all for a Valentine's gift.

* * *

Hana stirred from the doze he'd fallen into, he could see light coming in the windows in the other room so he knew it must already be early afternoon. 'Kuya should be home anytime, he smiled to himself, then he'd get the rest of the day with just him. He sat up and stretched, starting a little when he felt something slip from his side and heard it hit the floor.

He glanced over the edge of the couch and found a lump of something furry looking lying on the carpet. He reached down and carefully picked it up, eyes widening when he saw that it was a small stuffed bear. It was a silvery white color with a small pink heart shaped nose, and it had something around its neck.

Hana carefully undid the clasp at the back of bear's neck, it was made of metal and was no doubt what had made the thud when it fell from the couch. Hana looked at what he had found to be a silver bangle in awe. It was designed to look like the branches of a cherry tree, thin branches delicately intertwining to form the loop of the bracelet. He could see places where the way the branches connected formed tiny hearts. The silver was tarnished in places, but it was even enough that it gave the bangle an odd beauty.

"So do you like it?" Hana jumped and almost dropped the bracelet when 'Kuya's voice came from the end of the couch.

"You scared me! I didn't realize you were home already." Hana smiled sheepishly.

"How else would that stuffed animal have made it into our house?" 'Kuya arched an eyebrow at Hana as he sat down next to him. "I wanted to be here when you woke up, but I missed it. It seems like that made it even better though." 'Kuya smiled at Hana who had turned back to look at the bracelet.

"What is this for?" Hana looked up at him.

"It's your present, it's something we've had in my family for a very long time. That's why it's so tarnished, but we can get it cleaned if you want. I had to go get it from a safety deposit box this morning, so I didn't have time to get is fixed up." 'Kuya pulled Hana into his lap as he spoke. He wrapped his arms around him, taking the bangle from Hana's hand to secure it around his wrist.

"No, I like it like this." Hana said quietly as he stared at the bangle. He was in shock, he hadn't thought 'Kuya was going to do anything for today. "He looked up suddenly, you mean you didn't go to your classes?"

"Don't worry about that Hana, I'm capable of making up a day of classes." 'Kuya had to smile, even now Hana was still worried about his putting things off because of him, even though he knew Hana wanted him to sometimes.

"Thank you 'Kuya!" Hana wrapped his arms around 'Kuya's neck.

'Kuya hugged Hana tight for a few seconds before speaking up, "Oh, here I got you these too." He pulled something off the back of the couch as Hana sat up again.

"They're beautiful.." Hana said as 'Kuya handed him a pair of roses. One a dark crimson red, the other a deep pink; their stems twined together. 'Kuya was sure Hana wouldn't know what the roses meant, but he'd explain that later or Hana might be overwhelmed. "Thank you, for doing this 'Kuya." Hana smiled up at 'Kuya as he carefully set the rose on the back of the couch again. "But I didn't get anything for you…" Hana frowned.

'Kuya pulled Hana against him and caught his lips in a long, gentle kiss.

"I did this for you because I knew you wanted it, and I wanted to make you happy. So we both got what we wanted." 'Kuya kissed Hana softly. "I love you."

Hana leaned against 'Kuya and slipped his hand into his, "I love you too."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Awwwww X3. Alright, obviously the bracelet was cherry trees because if it was a family thing then I totally have to go with cherries because of 'Kuya's sword X3

The roses bit, according to my meager knowledge of rose colors, goes like this. A red rose symbolizes love/"I Love You" ..duh lol, a dark pink rose shows gratitude or a way of saying "Thank You", and two roses with their stems twisted together symbolizes engagement or imminent marriage X3. So Obviously, Kuya loves Hana; he is grateful that he has him and that Hana loves him; and lastly...well that's the bit that might have overwhelmed our dear Hana X3.

Anyway, that's it. Surprisingly, there was very little angsting(its a miracle). of course it was still there, just not as scary as usual X3 Hope you enjoyed my bit of Valentine's fluffiness!


End file.
